West Ham United F.C.
David Moyes | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 10th | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.whufc.com/ }} West Ham United Football Club is an English professional football club based in Upton Park, East London, England currently playing in the Premier League, England's top tier of football. The club was founded in 1895 as Thames Ironworks FC and reformed in 1900 as West Ham United. In 1904 the club relocated to their current Boleyn Ground stadium. They initially competed in the Southern League and Western League before eventually joining the full Football League in 1919 and subsequently enjoyed promotion to the top flight for the 1923 season. 1923 also saw the club feature in the first FA Cup Final to be held at Wembley against Bolton Wanderers. In 1940 the team won the inaugural Football League War Cup. The club have won the FA Cup three times: in 1964, 1975 and 1980 as well as being runners-up twice, in 1923 and 2006. In 1965, they won the European Cup Winners Cup, and in 1999 they won the Intertoto Cup. They are one of eight existent clubs never to have fallen below the second tier of English football, spending 55 of 87 league seasons in Division 1 to 2013. However, unlike the other seven (Arsenal, Chelsea, Everton, Liverpool, Manchester United, Newcastle United and Tottenham Hotspur), the club has never won the league title. The club's best final league position is third place in the 1985–86 First Division. Players First-team squad Out on loan Under-23s Club alumni Former players :Main article: West Ham United F.C. players Managers :Main article: West Ham United F.C. managers Honours Domestic Leagues * 'Football League First Division/Premier League' (first tier) ** Highest placing: 3rd 1985–86 * 'Football League Second Division/Football League Championship' (second tier): '''2' ** Champions: 1957–58, 1980–81 ** Runners-up: 1922–23, 1990–91, 1992–93 ** Play-off Champions: 2005, 2012 ** Play-off Runners-up: 2004 * Southern League First Division: ** Highest placing: 3rd 1912–13 * Western Football League: 1''' ** Champions: 1906–07 ** Section A Champions: 1906–07 Cups * '''FA Cup: 3''' ** Winners: 1964, 1975, 1980 ** Runners-up: 1923, 2006 * '''League Cup ** Runners-up: 1966, 1981 * FA Charity Shield:: 1''' ** Winners: 1964 (shared) ** Runners-up: 1975, 1980 * '''Football League War Cup: 1''' ** Winners: 1940 * '''Southern Floodlit Cup: 1''' ** Winners: 1956 ** Runners-up: 1960 * '''Essex Professional Cup: 3''' ** Winners: 1951, 1955 (Trophy shared), 1959 ** Runners-up: 1952, 1958 Hammers in Wartime * '''London Combination: 1''' ** Champions: 1916–17 ** Runners-up: 1915–16 (Supplementary Tournament), 1917–18 * '''League South A: ** Runners-up: 1939–40 * League South C: ** Runners-up: 1939–40 * Regional League South: ** Runners-up: 1940–41 * League South: ** Runners-up: 1943–44, 1944–45 As Thames Ironworks F.C. * Southern League Division Two ''': '''1 ** Champions: 1898-99 ** London Champions: 1898–99 * London League: 1''' ** Champions: 1897–98 ** Runners-up: 1896–97 * '''West Ham Charity Cup: 1''' ** Winners: 1896 ** Runners-up: 1897 European * '''European Cup Winners Cup: 1''' ** Winners: 1965 ** Runners-up: 1976 * '''UEFA Intertoto Cup: 1''' ** Winners: 1999 * '''Anglo-Italian League Cup ** Runners-up: 1975 * Ciutat de Barcelona Trophy ** Winners: 2013 * Guadiana Trophy ** Runners-up: 2013 International * International Soccer League: 1''' ** Champions: 1963 * '''American Challenge Cup ** Runners-up: 1963 Other * BBC Sports Personality of the Year Team Award: 1965 * Honorary Degree (Awarded to the club) in 2009 by the University of East London External links * *Knees up Mother Brown (KUMB.com) – the supporters' website *West Ham United News – Sky Sports' Category:Clubs Category:West Ham United F.C. Category:Premier League clubs Category:English clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:FA Community Shield winners Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup winners Category:UEFA Intertoto Cup winners